


Zoo of Miracles

by Obitez



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2116647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obitez/pseuds/Obitez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which our favorite Kuroko no Basket characters are animals and stuck inside a zoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Introduction:

In the center of the city was a zoo. The zoo had many, different animals. But we'll start off with the six that have the most impact on the zoo. They all had arrived there a little over three years ago. And since then, the zoo had a large increase of visitors and tourists. 

Some of the zookeepers called them, miracles.


	2. Chapter One: The Tiger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami wakes up and finds himself stuck in a zoo exhibit

Chapter 1: The Tiger:

In the Seirin section of the zoo they had received two new animals. Well, one animal just came from a different section, but the other had just arrived at the zoo the other day and was, totally new.

In the tiger pen was where the new animal was located. He was a tiger, by the name of Kagami Taiga. And since it was early in the morning, like most animals, he was still asleep.

And across the side walk was the monkey cage where two monkeys named Koganei and Furihata were climbing on some branches. "Hey who's the new guy over there?" Koganei asked. 

Furihata looked over and noticed the new tiger laying down sleeping. "I don't know, let's wake it up."

One of them picked a banana from the tree somewhere and threw it at the tiger. It hit right in its head. Then the tiger quickly woke up. "What was that for?!" It growled at the two monkeys. It then ran up to the edge of the cage and tried to jump at them when he ran into the cage bars. "What the?"

"You just ran into the bars," one of the monkeys said.

"What is this?" Then the tiger looked around some more. "Hey, where am I anyway?" The tiger asked.

"We're at the zoo," someone said from across the way. They all looked over at the other area. The penguin area and noticed a small penguin standing on the rock in the penguin exhibit. "We're in the Seirin section of the zoo to be specific." 

The tiger ran up to the edge of the cage to get as close as possible it could to the penguin. "Who and what are you?" He asked.

"My name is Kuroko Testuya and I'm a penguin," it replied bluntly.

The tiger just looked at him. "What in the world is a penguin."

"You must have just arrived here at the zoo?" The penguin asked. And he received a nod from the tiger. "Well my species is from Antarctica so you've probably never heard of us before, since tigers lived in the jungle after all."

"So what's this zoo?" The tiger asked him.

"It's a place where the humans come and watch us animals," the penguin answered him.

"So you mean while we are stuck in these cages the humans can act all happy watching us!?" The tiger said getting mad.

"Yes, precisely," the penguin answered.


	3. Chapter Two: The Penguin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets more of the animals he is surrounded by.

Chapter 2: the Penguin

"Well how do I get out of here?" The tiger asked him.

"Well, that's sorta impossible," one of the monkeys answered.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a lot of locks on the cage you're in there, plus a lot of safety measures the zookeepers use inches you do end up getting out," he replied.

"Well I'll find a way!" He said triumphantly. And then he proceeded to the door of the cage and tried gnawing on the locks.

Then over in the bird cage next to the monkey exhibit a bird came and stood on one of the branches closer to the edge of the outside. "Whose this here?" She asked.

One of the monkeys swung over to her. "Oh Riko, that tiger over there is new here, says he's never been in a zoo before," he informed her.

"Oh really, what's his name?" She asked. That was when the other animals noticed that they too didnt know what his name was.

"Yeah you didn't tell us what your name was," the penguin said catching everyone's attention.

"WHO'RE YOU?!!!" Riko exclaimed.

"I'm Kuroko Testuya," he introduced himself.

"Anyway aside from him," everyone's attention turned back to the tiger, who was now standing in the middle of the cage. "My name is Kagami Taiga." 

Then one of the monkeys, Furihata, went over and started talking to Kuroko. "So where did you came from?" He asked him.

"Me? I'm from the Teiko section of the zoo," he responded.

That caught everyone's attention. "Teiko?!!" Koganei and Riko yelled.

"Yes," he responded.

"Wait a minute, what's the Teiko section?" Kagami asked. 

"Well, seeing how you don't know," one of them turned to answer him. "About three years ago, there were five animals that arrived there." They continued, "they gained popularity super quickly and were by far the most popular in the whole zoo!" 

"So then why is he here?" Kagami asked.

"Well," they continued, "I heard that that section of the zoo was only for the younger animals, and when they get a little older they move to other sections. I heard thats what happened to the other five animals as well. Anyway, Kuroko, it's not like you were one of those animals right."

"Well," he began to answer. "A lot of people did come near my area, but I don't no if you could say I was one of the most popular," he finished.

"What have we just gotten here?" Riko chirped.


	4. Chapter 3: The Hamburger

Chapter Three: The Hamburger

It was later in the afternoon and the zoo was just getting crowded with the usual crowds of field trips and tourists. And it was then when Kagami looked across the way into the food court and saw people eating lunch.

"What are you looking at Kagami?" Kuroko snuck up on him and asked.

Kagami was then shocked when he saw the little penguin standing next to him in his cage. "What the- how'd you get in here?!" He yelled.

"I climbed over the wall of my exhibit and through the cars of yours," he answered. "Now would you please quiet down, someone might notice I'm in here," he warned him.

"You shouldn't be in here in the first place!" He yelled again. "Anyway what do you want?" He asked.

"I asked what you were looking at," he replied.

"Oh, them over there," he pointed with his paw to the people eating at the food court. "What are they doing?" He asked.

"Oh they're eating lunch," Kuroko answered.

"What are they eating?" Kagami asked. "It looks good."

"They are eating hamburgers. Why do you want one?" He then asked.

"Well, I am getting a little hungry," Kagami answered. "I would like some lunch."

He didnt notice Kuroko walk off and go back with the penguins. And he simply responded to him saying, "Just don't eat any of the visitors, Kagami-kun."


	5. Chapter Four: The Dog

Chapter Four: The Dog

It had been about a week since Kagami, the tiger, had arrived at the zoo. And he and Kuroko, the penguin, had met about all the other animals in the Seirin section of the zoo.

It was early in the morning, when even most of the animals are still asleep, and the zookeepers are just arriving and beginning to get the food ready for the animals. When...

"OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" Kagami roared as he woke up, and saw a big, golden retriever puppy right outside his cage.

"Ruff," the dog replied.

This had evidently also woken up all the surrounding animals. "Seriously Kagami, why do you have to start roaring early every morning," Koganei had complaining as he was yawning trying to go back to sleep.

"But what is that thing?!" Kagami roared again as he was now in the farthest corner of the cage away from him.

"So it seems our tiger friend is afraid of dogs," Kuroko said.

"Ah Kurokochi is that you!" The dog barked excitedly at the sight of the penguin. "It's been forever since I saw you!" He said happily while jumping around him.

"Hey Kuroko whose your friend there?" Kagami asked getting annoyed by the dog.

"Ah, his name is Kise Ryouta and he's one of the zookeepers pets," Kuroko replied introducing him.

"Well tell him to leave!" Kagami yelled.

"Why should I?!" Kise replied back.

"I've been looking for Kurokochi forever and I've finally found him!" Kise replied.

"Kise, it hasn't even been a week," Kuroko replied from behind him.

"Really?" Kise asked as he turned back around to Kuroko. "It's only been that long?" And he received a nod of the head after that question. "Well do you know how hard it was to find you?!" Kise said overreacting. "It was easy to find everyone else but SUPER hard to find you!"

"Well then I'm sorry about that," Kuroko replied.

"Anyway," Kise replied, "Aomine said that he wanted to talk to you, you should go and see him sometime." Kise said as he ran off after he was called.

"Whose Aomine?" Kagami asked.

"A panther," Kuroko replied.

"Panther?"


End file.
